Some sun-tracking solar power systems, such as utility-scale photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules to track the movement of the sun. For example, sun-tracking solar power systems may include rows of solar modules supported on torque tubes. The solar modules are commonly attached to supportive structures using conventional fasteners, such as bolts or rivets. The supportive structures, in turn, are commonly attached to the torque tubes by welded joints.